1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a digital computer system including a browser based terminal for executing multiple applications and, more particularly, to a web-page based common use interface for hosting multiple independent software applications on the same hardware platform.
2. Description of Related Art
Internet type systems linking one or more software programs called web browsers residing in a digital computer or platform and one or more software programs called servers for implementing one or more specific functions called applications is generally well known. A browser is a client program that typically uses the Hypertext Transfer Protocol to make requests of web server(s) throughout the Internet on behalf of the browser. A server, on the other hand, is a program that fulfills the request of a client program of a browser.
In such an environment, various types of tasks or applications are known to have been implemented for supporting a variety of services, for example, ATM transactions, point-of-sale transactions and the dispensing of postage.
In the above-referenced related application U.S. Ser. No. 09/817,375, entitled “Item Delivery And Retrieval System” there is disclosed a secure item and delivery/return (IDRS) system which permits a user such as a customer to retrieve undelivered items or return items at a specified location without human intervention on demand. Typically, a customer receives some type of notification that an undeliverable item is stored at a remote location where there is located an item delivery retrieval system which includes apparatus for holding one or more items. When it is convenient, the customer subsequently travels to the location of the system and retrieves the items.
The aforesaid IDRS system includes a storage sub-system and a computer sub-system. The storage sub-system provides an item storage and delivery environment including a secure enclosure having an item storage carousel including control apparatus as well as a set of sensors. A computer sub-system is embodied in a user access terminal, such as a kiosk, which hosts web-page based customize application software for implementing an application interface of selectively configurable application interface controls for providing user access to the carousel via one or more storage bins located behind a set of normally closed doors which are selectively opened and then closed for items storage and retrieval, provides access control to the bins, and manages the location of items in the storage sub-system. The doors are open when proper identification is provided by user so as to permit access only to specified designated bin locations.
The system also includes web browser software which interfaces with one or more servers over the internet to exchange data, retrieve documents, and display web pages. In addition to browser software residing in the user access terminal, the terminal also includes a screen which may be a touch screen as well as other option devices such as a bar code reader, credit/debit card reader, pin pad, printer, signature pad, and one or more security cameras.